parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman Pan (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's sixth movie spoof of Rayman Pan. Cast *Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling *Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling *Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling *Cream (from Sonic X) as Tinker Bell *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee *Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys played by: *Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs *Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby *Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, Rescoe and DeSoto, ZigZag and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, Oliver and Company, The Thief and The Cobbler and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Gallery Japrayman.jpg|Rayman as Peter Pan Coco.PNG|Coco Bandicoot as Wendy Darling Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as John Darling Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Michael Darling Cream The Rabbit as Dena.png|Cream as Tinkerbell Razorbeard.gif|Razorbeard as Captain Hook PirateLackey.png|Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee Neptuna.png|Neptuna as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Edd.jpg|Double Dee as Slightly Courage sour cream.jpg|Courage as Nibs 7020783549_e6d2e75b4b_o.gif|Asterix and Obelix as The Twins Eddy.jpg|Eddy as Cubby eee_180x180.png|Ed as Tootles Rayman-2-The-Great-Escape-.jpg|Ly the Fairy as Tiger Lily Dibble.gif|Officer Dibble as The Indian Chief Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa Miao as Nana Didi.jpg|Didi Pickles as Mary Darling Stu-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-0.59.jpg|Stu Pickles as George Darling Shenzi-Banzai-Ed-(The Lion King).jpg|Banzai and Ed as The Two Pirates Jasper and Horace.gif|Jasper and Horace as The Two Other Pirates Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as The Fifth Pirate download (3).jpg|Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 as The Two Other Pirates CannonBoatKeithCroc2Render.jpg|Cannon Boat Keith as The Eighth Pirate Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as The Ninth Pirate Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as The Other Pirates (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav What Happens If You Add Some More Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and sabrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and sabrhit2.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and sabrhit5.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and sabrhit6.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit26.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit27.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit36.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit37.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit38.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit03.wav, ltsaberhit02.wav, and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit39.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit40.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit41.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit42.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit43.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit44.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit03.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit45.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *sabroff2.wav (mixed with sabrout1.wav at reverse) *sabrout2.wav (mixed with sabroff1.wav at reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav at reverse) Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *and more Trivia *Rayman's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with Admiral Razorbeard on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Coco and the boys. *Admiral Razorbeard's lightsaber will be red and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with Rayman on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship. *These duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Dexter's Mom will be wearing her green bikini from Better Off Wet. *Nami will be wearing her polka-dotted bikini. *Kitty Katswell will be wearing her black bikini. *Brenda, Dee Dee, and Taffy will be wearing their three bikinis. Brenda's bikini will be pink and will have purple polkadots, and since Dee Dee's bikini will be red, Taffy's bikini will be green. *Rayman will be wearing Peter Pan's clothing and hat with feather from Peter Pan's Playground and has been given a ponytail with a blue hair bobble and will wear a gold ear-ring. *Coco Bandicoot will be wearing Wendy Darling's light blue dress with dark blue bowtie and black shoes. *Duck will be wearing George Washington's brown hairstyle with a ponytail and red ribbon, John Darling's clothing, hat, glasses, and slippers, while he is carrying an umbrella. *Stanley will be wearing George Washington's brown hairstyle with a ponytail and red ribbon, pyjamas, and slippers. *The pirates will have pistol guns. *Admiral Razorbeard will be wearing Captain Hook's clothing, hat with feather, hook, and pegleg. *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey will be wearing Mr. Smee's clothing, hat, and sandals. *Double Dee will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Asterix and Obelix will be wearing The Twins' clothing, and since Asterix will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns, but since Obelix will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns. *Eddy will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Ed will be wearing Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Courage will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Duck will be pulling six red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Stanley will be pulling three red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Peter Pan, The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty are all made by Disney. *Peter Pan was re-released in theatres in 1976, the same year as the 12 Tasks of Asterix was released. *Peter Pan was re-released in theatres in 1989, the same year as Asterix and the Big Fight and Shining Time Station were released. *Peter Pan was re-released in theatres in the UK in 1991, the same year as the Sonic games was released and 101 Dalmatians were re-released. *Shining Time Station aired from 1989 to 1993, the same years as Peter Pan was re-released in theatres in 1989 and was released on VHS in 1993. *The 1997 Peter Pan soundtrack release contains the bonus tracks "Never Smile at a Crocodile" with lyrics; and an early demo recording of "The Boatswain's Song.", and was made in 1997, the same year as Rayman Gold was released in 1997 on the PC, and Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back was released. *Crash Bandicoot 3 was released on PlayStation 1 in 1998, the same year as Rayman Forever was released on the PC, and Peter Pan was avaliable on VHS. *Peter Pan was released on DVD in 1999, the same year as Rayman 2: The Great Escape was released on PC, N64, Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation 1, GameBoy Color, and PlayStation 2 as Rayman 2: Revolution, Crash Team Racing were released on PlayStation 1, Ed, Edd, and Eddy was created, and Asterix and Obelix Take on Caesar was released. *Peter Pan had its first release on a special edition DVD in 2002 to promote the sequel, Return to Neverland, since Rayman Rush was released on PlayStation 1 in the same year. *This will have Rayman (from Rayman 2: Revolution for PlayStation 2 in Japanese form), Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot in Wrath of Cortex, Crash Nitro Kart, Crash Twinsanity, and Crash Tag Team Racing form), Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast in Japanese Form), and Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman 2: Revolution). *When Admrial Razorbeard's lackey says 'Oh dear. I've never shaved him (Admiral Razorbeard) this close before, it's more like that he says 'I've never seen him (Admiral Razorbeard) as a ghost before.'. *This will feature the main poster in the intro and will feature a still picture of Rayman holding his light blue lightsaber in one left hand and a rope in his right, and with Coco Bandicoot holding onto him, Duck and Stanley hold onto some ropes, while the ship plunges down the reserve's waterfall and gets saved by Cream, who uses her magic wand to save it, while Razorbeard stands on a boat, holding his red lightsaber, and while his lackey rows, Neptuna looks at the screen and holds a sign 'They don't pay me these days, do they?'. Soundtrack *The Second Star to the Right - Disney's On The Record (plays at the beginning of the movie) *All This Has Happened Before - Peter Pan (plays at London) *Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles get ready to go to a party) *Kirk vs Spock (Star Trek) (plays when Duck and Stanley have a duel) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays each time Coco Bandicoot enters the nursery) *Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Sagwa Miao enters the nursery) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays each time a boss is defeated) *Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when Stu Pickles enters the nursery) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Stu Pickles finds a map) *Alone in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when Didi Pickles enters the nursery) *Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when an arguement begins in the nursery) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (plays when everyone reacts to what Stu Pickles said) *Hold on tight! (Rayman 1) (plays when Stu Pickles ends up knocking everything over and hurts poor Sagwa Miao) *End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Sagwa Miao is hurt and has to be put outside) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when everyone is tucked in bed and Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles prepare to leave) *Magic Hare Blower/Follow The Red Pirate Road (Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) (plays when Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson go to the party) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Homer Simpson realizes something that Marge Simpson had said) *On the Rooftop/What's a Kiss?/Pertubed Pixie (Peter Pan) (plays when Rayman enters the nursery, looks for his shadow, and meets Coco Bandicoot, Duck, and Stanley) *You Can Fly! - Peter Pan (plays when Rayman, Coco, Duck, Stanley, Cream, and the other characters fly) *Pirate's Life - Peter Pan (plays when the pirates are on the ship) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Season 2) (plays when Razorbeard's Lackey passes every pirate and goes to see Admiral Razorbeard) *Blast That Peter Pan/A Pirate's Life - Reprise (Peter Pan) (plays when Admiral Razorbeard tries to think of a plan to defeat Rayman and when Barnaby Crookedman sings and finally shuts up) *The Legend Of The Croc/Double the Powder and Shorten the Fuse (plays when Neptuna appears and tries to attack Admiral Razorbeard and is sent packing by Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey, when Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey gives his boss a close shave, and when the crew decide to kill Rayman and his friends) *Thomas's Branchline (Season 1) (plays when Rayman and his friends arrive on a cloud and see Neverland) *Flying Lesson (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when Cream helps Rayman's friends to the island) *Malfoy (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when the Lost Boys try to kill Rayman's friends) *Giving Up (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the Lost Boys feel sorry) *Continuing (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the Lost Boys cheer up) *Following The Leader - Disneyland Song (plays when Duck, Stanley, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Asterix, Obelix, and Courage go off with the characters to fight the Indians) *Guardian in the Sky (Prelude) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the Lost Boys make a plan) *Guardian in the Sky (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the Teensies capture the Lost Boys) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the Indian Village where Courage, Asterix, Obelix, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Duck, and Stanley have been captured) *Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Rayman and Coco Bandicoot meet the females in their bikinis) *Forgotten Woods/The Carrot Henge Mystery (plays when Admiral Razorbeard, Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey, and Ly the Fairy go by) *Tick Tock The Crocodile (Peter Pan) (play each time Neptuna appears) *The Pirate Factory (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Rayman and Coco Bandicoot go off to rescue Ly the Fairy) *Biditank (Rayman 2: Revolution) (Prelude) (plays when Admiral Razorbeard prepares to drown Ly the Fairy, when Rayman is trying to play tricks, and when Rayman thinks that he has defeated Admiral Razorbeard on Skull Rock) *Biditank (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when King Koopa tries to stop Mario, but is no match for him) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a boss is defeated) *Tick Tock The Crocodile (Peter Pan) (plays when Neptuna appears and tries to attack Admiral Razorbeard and is sent packing by Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey) *Simba vs Scar (The Lion King) (plays at Skull Rock when Rayman and Razorbeard fight) *Cave of Bad Dreams (Reprise 1) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when King Leodinas has a splitting headache) *The Iron Mountains (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Rayman and Coco Bandicoot save Ly the Fairy and bring her back to the village) *Plotting A Pixie's Plight (Peter Pan) (plays when King Leodinas is not well and gets better) *Cave of Bad Dreams (Reprise 1) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when King Leodinas tells Admiral Razorbeard's lackey to get Cream) *Runaway Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey sets sail to find and kidnap Cream) *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan (plays at the Indian village where Rayman, Coco, Duck, Stanley, Cream, and the other characters dance and when our heroes arrive at Mario's place) *Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Cream helps King Koopa to find Mario's hiding place) *Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Cream gets tricked and locked up) *King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays everyone is having a meeting in Mario's hiding place) *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan (plays when Coco Bandicoot sings to The Lost Boys, Stanley, Duck, and the other characters about a mother) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Action, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays at the ship when the battle begins) *Darth Vader's Theme (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when everyone is captured) *The Elegant Captain Hook (Peter Pan) (plays when the pirates dance and release the boys) *A Little Surprise/Oh Tink/The Pen Or The Plank (Peter Pan) (plays when a bomb inside a present explodes, when Cream helps Rayman to escape, and when Coco Bandicoot falls of the ship and gets saved by Rayman) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Quiet, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays when everyone decides to have an adventure) *In Jano's Jaws (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Neptuna chases Admiral Razorbeard and his guards away) *The Ending Part 2 - He's Alive! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Rayman takes charge of the ship and flies it away) *Home Again/Mermaids, Pirates, and Indians/Finale (You Can Fly!) (Reprise) - Peter Pan (plays at the ending) *Thank God I'm A Country Boy - John Denver (plays at the end credits) Scenes *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 1 (English) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 2 (English) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 3 (Francais) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 4 (Francais) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 5 (English) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 6 (Francais) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 7 (English) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 8 (Spanish) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 9 (English) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 10 (English) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 11 (English) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 12 (Spanish) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 13 (Spanish) *James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 14 (English) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Rayman *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Coco Bandicoot *Microsoft Sam as Duck *Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) as Stanley *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Cream *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Admiral Razorbeard *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Neptuna *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Double Dee *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Courage *Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Asterix and Obelix *Microsoft Sam as Eddy *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Ed *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Ly the Fairy *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Officer Dibble *Radar Overseer Beulah (-10) as She Bitzer *Radar Overseer Beulah as Didi Pickles *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Stu Pickles *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as The Narrator *Speakonia Voices as Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Rayman *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Coco Bandicoot *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Duck *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Stanley *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Cream *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Admiral Razorbeard *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as Neptuna *Diego Loquendo V1 as Double Dee *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Asterix and Obelix *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Eddy *Juan Loquendo V1 as Ed *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Ly the Fairy *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Officer Dibble *Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) as She Bitzer *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Didi Pickles *Carlos Loquendo V2 as Stu Pickles *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator *Loquendo Voices as Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Fox Peter Pan and The Pirates